


5-Sätze-Ficathon 2015

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meine kreativen (oder auch nicht) Ergüsse zum Deutschen 5-Sätze-Ficathon 2015.</p>
<p>Irgendwie fiel mir das schwerer als der 3-Sätze-Ficathon. Ging das nur mir so? :D</p>
<p>Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eisessen

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fünf Sätze sind zu wenig. Meh. Ich hätte das Gespräch eigentlich recht gerne weiter geführt, aber ich wollte auch die Fünf-Sätze-Grenze nicht überschreiten. Also ist jetzt was draus geworden, das nix Halbes und nix Ganzes ist. Und OOC ist es auch noch, vermute ich. Na ja.

 

**Dein Fandom, Dein Pairing, Eisessen**

 

"Verzeihung, aber welche Emulgatoren sind in diesem Eis enthalten? Ich hoffe nicht E466 oder sogar E433, es gibt nämlich Hinweise darauf, dass diese Stoffe zu Darmentzündungen und -"

War ja klar, dass Boerne privat genauso schlimm war wie beruflich, dachte Nadeshda, die sich von ihrem Chef hatte einladen lassen mit ihnen das erste Eis des Jahres zu genießen und jetzt amüsiert die Augen verdrehte.

Aber ihr Chef nahm nur die Hand des anderen, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte schmunzelnd: "Du wirst davon schon nicht sterben, Karl."

Selbst nach fünf Wochen überraschte es sie manchmal immer noch, wenn die beiden so offensichtlich liebevoll miteinander umgingen und Nadeshda fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie sie es miteinander aushielten - aber sie liebten sich und wahrscheinlich machte das den Unterschied.


	2. Frühlingsgefühle

 

**Tatort Münster, Dein Pairing, Frühlingsgefühle**

 

Es war wieder länger hell, die Tage wurden wärmer, die Pflanzen begannen zu blühen und die Vögel zwitscherten ihre fröhlichen Lieder hinaus in die Welt.

"Warum lächelst du so?", fragte Boerne mit einem zugekniffenen Auge, weil ein Sonnenstrahl ihn blendete.

Thiel, der total in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, druckste: "Ich... ich habe grade darüber nachgedacht wie schön es ist, dass der Frühling da ist und... na ja, dass ich es mag, wie jetzt alles wieder so zum Leben erwacht."

Boerne schmunzelte und sagte neckend: "Wer hätte gedacht, dass dich der Frühling so sentimental macht."

Thiel lächelte verlegen und als er Boerne in die Augen schaute und sich in seinem Körper ein wohliges Kribbeln ausbreitete, da musste er sich eingestehen, dass an dem Begriff "Frühlingsgefühle" anscheinend doch etwas dran war.


	3. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Challenge accepted! Okay, ja, ich gebe zu... ich habe mich ziemlich billig aus der Affäre gezogen...

 

**Tatort Münster, Boerne & Charakter deiner Wahl, Baby**

 

Er wusste nicht genau, warum er Alberichs Aufforderung die Augen zu schließen und die Hände auszustrecken ohne weiteren Protest gefolgt war - er wusste nur, dass er kein gutes Gefühl dabei hatte, schon gar nicht, wenn er sich an ihr Lächeln erinnerte.

Und dann wurde etwas Weiches und Warmes in seine Hände gelegt, winzige Pfoten tapsten unsicher auf ihnen herum und feines Fell kitzelte seine Haut.

Boerne öffnete überrascht die Augen und schaute auf das kleine weiße Fellknäuel, das nun ein zartes Maunzen von sich gab und grade mal so groß war, dass es in seine Hand passte.

Verblüfft sah er Alberich an, die ihn mal wieder viel zu gut kannte und auf seine nichtgestellte Frage antwortete: "Ich dachte, Sie könnten sich dieses Wochenende vielleicht um meine Maja kümmern, solange ich auf der Hochzeit meiner Schwester im Ausland bin, Chef."

Eigentlich war er ja nicht so der Katzenfreund und eigentlich hatte er am Wochenende einen Termin für ein Seminar über Blutspurenanalyse und allein bei dem Gedanken an die ganzen Haare, die sich danach in seiner Wohnung verteilen würden, verspürte er eine Gänsehaut, und überhaupt, er war ja wohl nicht Alberichs persönlicher Katzensitter - aber dann sah er Alberichs bittenden Blick und spürte das sanfte Schnurren in seiner Hand und sah die kleinen Knopfaugen, was genau genommen eine völlig inkorrekte Bezeichnung war, da es sich ganz offensichtlich um keine Knöpfe handelte, und na ja, wenn er näher darüber nachdachte, dann wurden Blutspurenanalyse-Seminare auch überschätzt.


	4. Rote Ampel

 

**Tatort Münster, Thiel &/ Boerne, Rote Ampel**

 

"Und wie die rot war, ich hab's doch genau gesehen!"

"Ich bitte Sie, Thiel, die war _nicht_ rot!", sagte Boerne energisch und schaute nach hinten, zu der Kreuzung, wo alle anderen Autofahrer natürlich brav an der roten Ampel standen.

"Achtung Boerne!", rief Thiel, der Boernes Blick gefolgt war und jetzt aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte, wie sie auf eine zweite rote Ampel zurasten - zu spät.

"Verflucht, warum haben Sie denn nicht früher was gesagt!", sagte Boerne aufgebracht, richtete seine Augen aber endlich starr auf die Straße.

"Also die war jetzt eindeutig rot." 


	5. Auf dem Dach

 

**Tatort Münster, Thiel &/ Boerne, Auf dem Dach**

 

"Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Thiel", sagte Boerne mit einer leicht zittrigen Stimme, die er natürlich versuchte zu überspielen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang.

"Wieso, ich saß als Kind total gerne hier", antwortete Thiel und schaute von dem Fluss hoch in Boernes Gesicht.

"Auf dem Dach?", fragte sein Nachbar mehr oder weniger entsetzt, ließ sich aber trotzdem neben ihn sinken - ganz vorsichtig natürlich.

...

"Thiel, können... können wir bitte wieder gehen?"

...

Er schaute zu Boerne rüber, der ihn schief anlächelte, lächelte amüsiert zurück und murmelte: "Mhm."


	6. Wenn der Schmerz nachlässt

 

**Dein Fandom, D(K)Pairing, Wenn der Schmerz nachlässt**

 

Ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie wir vor zwei Wochen vor Erikas Grab gestanden hatten und die Worte des Pfarrers an uns vorbei gerauscht waren wie ein lauter ICE.

Ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie der Wind fröhliches Kinderlachen vom nahegelegenen Kindergarten zu uns rüber getragen hatte, als wolle er uns sagen, dass es selbst in dieser schweren Zeit immer noch Hoffnung gab.

Ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie ich dich das erste Mal hab weinen sehen und wie ich selber überrascht davon war, dass mich das alles so erschüttert hat.

Ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie ich deine Hand in meine geschlossen und mir geschworen habe, sie nie wieder loszulassen, damit der Schmerz dich nicht fortspülen kann.

Und jetzt sehe ich dich zum ersten Mal seit diesem Tag wieder lachen und ich bin froh, dass ich bei dir bin.


	7. ESC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Realitätsnah? Was ist das? Kann man das essen?

 

**Dein Fandom, D(K)Pairing, ESC**

 

"Das ist sie, meine Nichte!", verkündete Boerne ihm und seinem Wohnzimmer und überhaupt der Welt, aber ganz besonders ihm.

"Ja, ich weiß, aber könnten Sie bitte -"

"Haben Sie gehört, Thiel, _meine_ Nichte!", wiederholte Boerne freudig.

Als Thiel erneut versuchte, seinem Nachbarn mitzuteilen, dass er jetzt doch ganz gerne mal die Lieder und deren Interpreten mitbekommen würden, setzte Boerne schon zu einem empörten "Aber -" an, doch dieses Mal war Thiel schneller.

"Boerne, sie sitzt nur in der ersten Reihe und jetzt seien sie leise!"


End file.
